


KasaKise week

by Mei92



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei92/pseuds/Mei92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 works for KasaKise week <3</p><p>Each work will have the name of the prompt of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of KasaKise week <3 .

The first impression Kasamatsu had about Kise wasn't really good: it didn't matter to him if he was one of the Generation of Miracles; the most important thing, was that Kise was a kouhai and, as one of them, he had to respect him, no matter what.  
He always threatened the small forward like a normal player... In some cases he was even harder with him than with the other members: just being a genius at basketball didn't mean that he could do whatever he wanted.  
Kasamatsu was a different captain than the others from the schools with members of the General of the Miracles; yes, Kise was important for the team, but tlike they did in the previous two years, they could win without him without any problems.  
Yukio couldn't stand the fact that Ryouta was always surrounded by girls and he frequently sign autographies, while they had to go somewhere, causing them to be always late.  
**"I can't stand this anymore! Where is that baka? I'll kick him until he dies"** an angry Kasamatsu was waiting for their ace to make his appearance.  
**"I'm here, Kasamatsu-senpai!"** the blond haired guy was breathing heavily, like he had been running for hours. **"Sorry for being late, but I was helping an old woman to cross the road."**  
**"You really think that I'm going to trust you? Start running, immediately!"** and just to "help" him, he kicked him on the back. **'Quickly."**

Did Kise really think he would have trusted what he said? The shooting guard let out a huge sigh, while watching the kohai running. The small forward was noisy too, trying to become a friend with all: that was another thing he really hated.


	2. Being possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always had this headcanon for them: Kasamatsu is always jealous of Kise texting others... Not able to say it, he always kicks him.

"If you go on like this, texting with your fans, I'll really go home, Kise!" Yukio was really upset: he couldn't believe that Kise was doing that, while they were out together, but alone at the same time.  
"I'm not texting any of my fans, Kasamatsu-senpai! It's Kurokocchi." the small forward handed the phone over to Kasamatsu, to let him see.  
"It's the same. Can't you switch off that damn phone, instead of always using it? You could get hurt if you go on like this... You can't even see where you're going." the real fact was that he was jealous... Even if it was that Kuroko, he wanted Kise to look only at him... He would have never confessed it, but it was right.   
"Are you jealous, Kasamatsu-senpai?" Kise laughed a little bit: his senpai was really cute at that moment.   
"I'm not jealous, baka!" he kicked him, almost causing the phone of the guy to fall.   
"Senpai, you're so mean... It hurts!" while he spoke, he caressed his back, with a painful face.   
"Shut up and put away that damn phone... NOW. I'm your senpai, so respect me and do what I tell you."   
With the arms crossed, he was staring quite hard at Kise. The blonde haired guy looked scared at his senpai, finally putting away the phone, with a sigh, after switching it off.   
Kasamatsu finally relaxed and let out a little sigh, before smiling: finally he could have the Ace's attention. They ended up having a beatiful day, except for some fans, but Kise just gave them an autograph and then went on doing what they were at.   
It was a really good day, with Kasamatsu offering him an ice-cream to share together... Saying that it was quite embarassing for him was nothing, but... It had a hard meaning.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit late, sorry... I was really busy yesterday ;A;

"Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise approached him with a ball in one hand, looking straight at him.  
"Mh? What's the matter, Kise? Go to the training, don't play around like this!" The training had begun some minutes ago and he was still wondering if it was right to do so...  
"I'll go back as soon as you play a little game with me." the determination in his eyes was really that hard as when he was seriously playing basketball. Kise was in love with his captain, but it was dangerous to just kiss him in front of all the others, so he decided it was better to kiss him per game.  
"Do you really think we do have time for a little game? Go training already, or I'll kick you in the ass until you can't even stand anymore." Kasamatsu sighed loudly, crossing his arms... The small forward was really a pain in the ass sometimes.  
"Please, senpai! Just a minute or two, not more... I promise it." there was nothing to help it: Kise was really hot-minded in some cases.   
"You can really be a pain in the ass even when not in a match, stop..."

His eyes widened as soon as he wasn't able to say any word, because Kise' lips where pressed on his... His hands reached Kise's shoulders to push him back and away, as his face was red. What the hell did he think to do?  
"You're dead! Run as much as you can, because you know what will happen to you."   
He had never kissed anyone and... His first kiss wasn't good and with Kise... He was really angry;   
"Didn't you enjoy it? I'm really sorry, Kasamatsu-senpai." Kise seemed really down and without any other words, he started running silently: apparently Yukio didn't feel the same as him and it was hurting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think about something different, sorry

"Kasamatsu-senpai, I'll treat you to an ice-cream." Kise's voice resounded in the quietly change room: him and Yukio were the only two left between all the teammates: Kasamatsu always closed the gym, before heading home. He was still changing his clothes, while the blonde was already done with it.  
"You don't have to treat me to an ice-cream: what is it for? Did you something for which you have to redeem yourself?" it was suspicious...  
"You're so mean with me, senpai! I try to be kind with you and you treat me like this! I hate you." Kise looked away and reached the door in some footsteps. "Sorry if I made you angry: see you tomorrow." the delusion in his voice was clear and for a moment, Kasamatsu felt bad for answering him in such a rude way.  
"Kise... Wait a moment." would he regret this decision? Maybe yes, maybe not... "I'll come along with you, I feel sorry for how I treated you some istants ago." the captain put his bag on the shoulder, reaching Kise.   
"Really? I'm happy you changed your mind!" 

He would have hughed him, but maybe it was dangerous. They went to the bar, talking about many things and as they sat down, they both decided to take a bananasplit.   
In the end, it was really good, even if Kasamatsu couldn't stand Kise sometimes. 

"Don't be late tomorrow, I won't accept it after today." it was really a warning.


	5. Gradution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Kasamatsu's graduation ceremony.

Finally the day of his graduation had come: Kasamatsu was waiting for it for a long time; not being able to play basketball due to the exams was really irritating, but he knew that he had to do that sacrifice...   
The sun was shining in the bright sky of that day of March; he just went out of the room were the ceremony was held, holding a scroll which he received after graduating. Looking back to the days he spent in that school, he was sure he would have missed it so much, once he transferred at the university.  
He would have missed the guys too: from Kobori and Moriyama, to that damn Ace, Kise; maybe him in specific, because now the whole team knew that he and Kise were actually dating. 

"Congratulations, Kasamatsu-senpai!" some of the boy in the team approached him with big smiles.  
"Thank you all. I entrust the future of the team to you: don't disappoint me." 

He was smiling, but deep in his heart, he didn't want to go away from there, from HIM. The boys waved for a moment, then they reached the others, while Yukio went on walking alone, under the cherry blossom trees blooming. It could seem like he was waiting for someone: and that someone was nowhere to be found at the moment. The image of Kise surrounded by girls giving him their second button of the uniform figured in his head... The ex captain bit his lips with a mix of anger and pain: no, Kise won't accept them: the blonde haired guy could only accept his; weren't they dating?

"Kasamatsu-senpai!" the loud voice of Kise invaded his ears, as his mind was on another dimension. Kasamatsu winced in scare, looking then at him.  
"Are you trying to kill me on the day of my graduation? You scared me!" no, he couldn't help, but tease him.  
"I'm sorry..." Kise approached to Yukio, smiling. "Can I give you my present?" he appeared to be excited and at the same time impatient...  
"A present? You didn't need to buy me something, but I appreciate it." a light smile appeared on Kasamatsu's face: nothing could ruin that day.  
"Who tells you that I paid for it? Don't worry about it, really..."

After telling those words, the Ace still approached to Yukio, until he was only few centimeters from his face. He caressed it a bit with a hand, causing Kasamatsu blushing... When Kise's lips catched the ones of Yukio, the ex captain was shocked and immediately put the scroll over their face, as if he wanted to cover it. Despite that, he kissed him back with an appassionate kiss, one that even himself would never forget.  
That bastard har really stolen his heart and being away from him could be really troublesome. 

"Take this: it is the second button of my uniform, you know what it means, right?" Kasamatsu looked at Kise, who was seriously excited.  
"Yes, I know the meaning. Thank you so much! I'll have it always with me and you know... I love you too."


	6. Harry Potter!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little slice of Hogwarts life about those two. I thought about this after an image I found <3 .

Kasamatsu was the prefect of Hufflepuff: he was at his seventh year at Hogwarts, was a really studying boy, always serious in doing his duty and a really good batter of Hufflepuff's Quidditch team. He couldn't really complain about anything, except for just one thing, or better: one person.  
That one person was under the name of Kise Ryouta: a Slytherin at the sixth year and the seeker of the Quidditch team; Yukio couldn't really tell why they were so... Attached? No, it wasn't the right word to describe their "relationship". He hated that damn Slytherin, but the boy was always around somewhere after the curfew and, that somewhere, obviously wasn't Slytherin's dormitory.

"Another time out of your Dorm after curfew, Kise? How many points should I take away from Slytherin before you stop being out of your dorm?" Kasamatsu had found him near the Quidditch's yard.  
"Prefect Kasamatsu: why do I always get discovered by you? Is it destiny?" the minor was smirking: hand over his head, while looking at the other guy.  
"It seems like you're persecuting me; I don't think that you're so stupid: what do you want exactly?" he sighed: why was he always looking at him? It was really annoying and they should hate each other.  
"Nothing particular: I like transgressing the rules. It's only a coincidence that I always end up being found by you." maybe there was something more, but... How could he say it in front of Yukio.  
"You're really stupid, I didn't think so... - 30 points to Slytherin. Go back to your dormitory, before I take away more points..." 

He would have said something more, but he was silenced by Ryota, who was kissing him... Yukio shelled his eyes and after a minute, he pushed Kise away.

"What the hell? Don't kiss me anymore!" His cheeks were red...  
"Don't tell you didn't appreciate it." Kis's smirk was really irritating.  
"No way I did!" he yelled, sighing.


End file.
